1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile telephone integration system.
2. Description of Related Art
EP 2 125 434 B1 discloses a mobile telephone integration system which comprises an adapter and a holding apparatus, the adapter comprising a bearing surface, it being possible for a mobile telephone to be placed on the bearing surface, the holding apparatus being fastened to a vehicle, the adapter being detachably held on the holding apparatus and comprising a main body, the adapter comprising at least one interface to the mobile telephone. Adapters of this kind, which are in the form of receiving apparatus, are specially adapted to different mobile telephones in the document.